


The last time.

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's set just as H.G sets the barrier around Myka, Pete and Artie in the season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

The crackle of the energy barrier arcing into place made Helena smile. It was not a joyous smile, but a small, sad smile, its brightness weighed down with the knowledge that this would be it.

After this, after she had saved the person she _loved-_ for there was no other way of describing how she felt about the agent - Helena would never again see Myka Ophelia Bering, the woman that never _truly_ stopped believing in her. She was not content but _resigned_ to the fact that she would never again see Myka’s smile or feel the weight of her body against her.

Helena _understood_ this was the only way to keep the others, _Myka_ , safe but it didn’t stop the more _selfish_ part of her from wanting to be under that barrier with them, holding Myka as the world dissolved into flames.

There may be cars, and mobile devices that worked by touch that would be considered the best gifts to humanity, but to Helena having the taller woman in her arms was the most precious gift she’d been given since she was de-bronzed. Myka made the world stop moving for just a few short moments; she let Helena catch her breath in a world that never seemed to just _stop_.

She could see tears in Myka’s eyes as what was happening clicked into place. The small, sad smile transformed, as Helena smelled apples. Apples meant the warehouse liked you, apples meant that the warehouse would fight for you, she just hoped that telling Myka, “I smell apples”, would be enough for her to understand how she felt. Helena knew that this would never be a substitute for ‘I love you,’ but it just didn’t feel _right_ to declare her love if she wouldn’t be around to share it.

She was not that cruel, Myka deserved more than that. Helena was not so self-sacrificing, so _noble_ , to not know that her death would damage the other woman. However, in her mind, her heart, a devastated Myka was better than a _dead_ Myka _._ For a world without Myka, was not a world she wanted to think about.

Mouthing ‘thank you’ to the other agent, Helena was engulfed in heat and light. The last thing she saw when she closed her eyes was the sky and its light surrounding Myka.


End file.
